Unser Trauer
by Anise Nalci
Summary: A small idea of how Violet might have felt during the time when they had nowhere to go, and was being separated from the Quagmires. Some VD.


**-Disclaimer-**

_I am not Lemony Snicket (or Daniel something – I think that's the real author's name) or his niece or whoever who claims to be the author of _A Series of Unfortunate Events_. I am just writing how I think the story will end – unhappily. A tragedy and a romance._

_Characters – Those you see in the book series are not mine, others are._

_Plot – 100 mine truly!_

**Unser Trauer**

_By Heahrune_

**Chapter 1**

Most of you readers will not find this story helpful. Why? Because it isn't a true account of the story of the Baudelaires. Everyone wants to know what happens to them, and I am sad to tell you, it isn't very happy. It certainly isn't with Count Olaf at their heels, and Mr Poe, with all the promotions he may get, is still none the wiser – meaning that Mr Poe is the same gullible fool of a banker that he was when we last saw him – as well as unhelpful.

And the Baudelaires, sad to say, have to take cover, wondering what V.F.D. is and all. I sigh. Heahrune Belletristik is not Lemony Snicket, and the only advantage of hearing this fictional story is that you won't weep at the end – although the ending is quite sad itself.

Violet was peering out of the window, praying silently for the safety of her friends the Quagmires, who have not been sighted for quite a while already. If you have read _The Austere Academy_, you should know who they are. She, as the eldest of the Baudelaire orphans, was probably the strongest – emotionally. Framed for murder, the Baudelaires were all scared of capture by the local authorities, and so, for tonight, they had hidden in a run-down shack out of town to avoid the undeserved arrest. She was the only one out of her siblings who could think straight without being paralyzed with fear – which means here that she could think properly enough to take a course of action without panicking, although her siblings were now having dreadful nightmares in their sleep. At least Klaus was doing so – everyone could discern so, which means that they could see that Klaus was having terrible nightmares without Klaus admitting so. Sunny was on her sister's lap, shivering with the night cold.

"Dewdi," Sunny said, which probably meant, "A penny for your thoughts, Violet."

"I thought you were asleep," Violet said smilingly, although it was obvious that the smile was rather forced.

"Nandarevi," Sunny said again, which meant, "You still haven't answered my question."

Violet sighed. Sunny was easier to understand, although she used 'infant speech'. Violet understood what she meant, but she pretended that she hadn't any notion what Sunny was saying. The phrase 'hadn't any notion' here means no idea whatsoever.

"I don't understand you," she said finally.

"Weird," Sunny said.

"What's so weird about that?"

"Yayak," Sunny replied, and she probably meant, "It's weird because I'm easier to understand nowadays and I'm speaking English now. If you ask me, I think you're thinking about the Quagmires and V.F.D. and that's why your ribbon is still on your hair and you're not asleep yet."

"Smart girl," Violet said in reply to Sunny's statement. Sunny had become quite observant, I must say, seeing logic to everything. She saw the ribbon on her sister's hair and sawher sisterwas quite morose and was not sleepy, and thus concluded that she was thinking of the Quagmire triplets – or at least Duncan, whom Sunny knew Violet was pretty down because of him going through a lot of trouble for her. The Baudelaires had quite a lot of sleepless nights over that subject, and Sunny hypothesised one reason why Violet was not her usual self was because she was pining away because of Duncan's captivity. After all, it was only natural. Duncan had helped the Boudelaires and defended them against Carmelita Spats on their very first day, and he had been a very helpful person to Violet. Sunny suspected Violet was probably wondering how she had got through Prufrock Prep without his help and guidance - not to mention his reassurance that everything would be right. She was sure it wouldn't be. Klaus had looked up a dictionary - one he had nicked somewhere, Violet couldn't remember where - and found the definition of Quagmire.

_"Quagmire has two meanings. The first one means **swamp: **a soft marshy area of land that gives way when walked on. The second means - " Klaus paled, then continued in a shaky voice, " - a difficult situation: an awkward, complicated, or dangerous situation from which it is difficult to escape." All three Baudelaires paled instantly._

There was a silence as bothSunny and Violet- for both of them I believe it was - were thinking of this awkward and terrifying moment. It was as if the Quagmires were fated to be forever unfortunate - just like, I'm sorry to say, the Boudelaires were, but none of the Boudelaires knew about _that_.

"I wish I knew what V.F.D. meant, Sunny. I wish I had gotten to speak to them before Count Olaf took them," Violet said finally, tears coming into her eyes. I think that she remembered her last words to the Quagmires. _If we never see you again_, _if everything goes wrong_. She remembered the serious looks Duncan and Isadora had, and she remembered how she almost cried when Duncan took her hands and said that everything would be alright. She wished she had talked them right out of the plan, then and there.

"Teylbelright," Sunny said, which was obviously her abbreviation of "They'll be alright."

"I hope so," Violet answered, looking out of the window again, feeling as if her heart would break at the worry, frustration and sadness she was feeling. Sunny had fallen asleep at this statement, and Klaus was still shaking with fear in his sleep. Violet too, felt slumber approach – meaning that she was beginning to feel sleepy – and as she drifted into sleep, she heard the echo of her last words to Sunny for that night.

_I hope so_.

**-Author's Not-So-Philosophical Reflections-**

_I've done my part. I wrote this random fanfic and I hoped you all liked it. You guys have finished reading it, so now, I beg you, for both our sakes, to review if you guys liked it and want to read more. _

_In case you were wondering, **Unser Trauer **means 'our sorrow' – literally – in German. So you may expect the reason why Violet is so – how can I explain? – sad. Not necessarily a good thing, but remember, it still is about the unfortunate Baudelaires. It may be happy or sad, depending on how you see it, but I need you to review if everyone wants to see a sequel! This is if you write!_

**-End-**


End file.
